Susan's true home
by I'd rather live in books
Summary: Hello daughter of Eve." A train wreck stole everything from Susan, but is there still hope?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not from England or a man or dead so therefore I do not own anything related to Narnia.

A week after Susan's family was killed in the train wreck Susan finally slept and dreamed.

**ThePevensies/The Pevensies/ThePevensies/ThePevensies**

_Susan walked out of the woods and went to where all of the voices were coming from. She hears whispers from voices she can faintly remember._

_"Good people of Narnia this is our home now. Aslan has called us to the true Narnia!" A man shouted. The people cheered loudly. Susan frowned and walked closer to look at the stage where three men and a woman stood. All of them were wearing crowns and stood proudly speaking to the people. Susan looked at the people and realized that they were the Narnian. Centaurs, Fauns, Dwarfs, Mice made up the crowd. Susan started walking towards the crowd. She stood on the outskirts of the crowd watching them speak. _

_Suddenly the woman screamed. Everyone jumped including Susan and the Lion that was standing to the far left of the stage. She screamed again and two of the men are at her side asking whats wrong._

_"Susan!" She screamed and pointed. The place went silent and slowly everyone turned to look at Susan. Her eyes widen and she looked at several faces as she started to back away from them. _

_"No," Susan said firmly. "This is a dream. You are all dead."_

_"Susan,"the tallest one said. His long dark hair made her fingers twitch to run through it._

_"No. This is a dream. You died. All of you died," she whimpered. The man reached out to touch her face. She recoiled from him. "No you aren't real. You aren't real!" She screamed as tears ran down her face. Everyone watched in disbelief as she faded from their vision._

**ThePevensies/The Pevensies/ThePevensies/ThePevensies**

Susan snapped up quickly gasping for breath. She brushed the tears from her face and jumped oit of her bed. The names of everyone from her dream run together until they are all one name.

_'PeterEdmundLucyTumnusCaspianAslan' _The last two names hurt the most, the one she loved the other had deserted her.** '**_Did he desert me or did I desert him?'_ She thought with a sigh. _'It doesn't matter anymore. Besides he isn't real that was only a dream. But they looked so happy. ' _Another voice deeper in her mind thought. '_They all looked to real and to happy. Besides what dream would have them reacting like that? My dreams can do anything.' _Susan thought logically. '_True but why would your dreams have Caspian reach for you or Lucy scream your name. Last I checked they all died HATING you. You know that. '_

"Stop it!" Susan screamed. "Shut up!" She hears a laugh somewhere but all went silent. Susan dressed and made her bed. She walked down the stairs to make tea. She set the pot on the stove to boil water when she heard a roar. She jumped and rushed to the window and looked around. Nothing was there. _ 'See he isn't real,' _Susan thought. '_Or maybe he is just waiting for your guard to be down so he can kill you when you aren't thinking,' _the deep voice thought. '_Shut up.' _Susan thought. She picked up the pot and filled it up with water again. She set it carefully on the stove and turned around.

"Hello daughter of Eve."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not English, a man, nor am I dead so therefore I don't own anything related to Narnia.**

Susan screamed and fell back against the counter next to the stove.

"You can't be real,"she said desperately. The lion walked forward.

"Oh and why not, Daughter of Eve? Because you no longer believe? Or because you think you no longer believe? You would not have been able to get to new Narnia if you did not believe. I hope you know that my daughter," he said.

"Aslan," Susan whispered. Aslan eyes crickled like he was smiling.

"Yes. Would you like to see you family-"

"Why would you offer me that I stopped believing! I called it a game I yelled at my siblings and I had forsaken you. Why are you forgiving me?"Susan asked in disbelief.

"Because despite everything you did you were still able to get into new Narnia. Until that moment I thought you were lost to us forever," Aslan said calmly. Susan stared at him. "Now would you like to see your family."

"Oh yes," Susan said breathlessly.

"Climb on to my back then," he said as he lowered himself. Susan got on his back eagerly and then they were suddenly in Narnia. Aslan ran to the edge of the forest and lowered himself signally that Susan should get off.

"Aslan?" She said.

"The rest is up to you child. You need to go to them and see what happens," Aslan said.

"Susan turned and ran to the crowd. She struggled to get through but a whisper went through the crowd Queen Susan was back and for them to seperate. Susan rushed up on the stage and into a very surprised Peter's arms. Peter stumbled and gasped.

"Susan?" Peter said.

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed. Narnians, Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian watched in disbelief as Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Susan and weeps on her head.

"We were worried we would never see you again," Peter cried.

"I thought I would never see any of you again. Sorry I kept you waiting for so many years our years and Narnian. I haven't been me since the last time..." Susan trailed off as she looked up at Peter. They stared at eachother a minute before they look at Locy and Edmund. They throw themselves at Susan knocking the four of them down. Edmund and Lucy both grab her and cry. Lucy Edmund and Peter wrap themselves around Susan and cry. The Narnians, Tumnus, and Caspian turn away as to not see such a private thing amongst family.

"We are making them uncomfortable," Susan sniffed. Peter stood and pulled Susan to her feet. Edmund did the same with Lucy.

"We are finally together again!" Lucy said. "With the real Susan. OUR Susan."

"The family is complete. The kings and queens of old are together again," Edmund said.

"Finally. This is where we belong together," Peter added. Susan looked at her siblings with a frown.

"Why do we all look seventeen?"Susan asked.

"Because it is a way to make all the kings and queens of Narnia feel like they are on the same level," Aslan said as he leaped on to the dais with them. "I take it they forgave you?" Aslan said to Susan.

"Of course we forgave her," Peter said. "We forgave her the second we got here."

"After you and Ed punched Capian in the face," Lucy pipped in. Susan turned and stared at Peter.

"You what?" She gasped.

"He deserved it," Edmund mumbled. Susan gaped at Edmund and turned to Caspian. He shrugged.

"Susan?" Aslan said. She turned to look at him. "Do you wish to stay here or would you like to go back to England and finish your life?" Caspian hissed under his breath and watched her face closely. Susan shook her head and Caspian sighed in relief.

"My life is here, Aslan. With the people I love." Aslan nodded.

"Then Queen of Narnia you will be again." With those words Aslan walked to her and blew on her. Susan's nightgown was changed to a deep blue gown the color of her eyes and her crown. Susan smiled a real smile her first in years and stood infront of the Narnians with her family and Caspian.

Aslan lead them down the dais past the crowd to the castle where they would stay. Susan watched Caspian out of the corner of her eye unaware that he did the same.

"I must leave you now. Others need my help. And Susan? You have a second shot at what I denied you don't let it walk away," Aslan said. Susan tilted her head and looked after what Aslan was watching.

_'Caspian.' _Susan thought. She picked up her skirts and rushed after him.

"Caspian!" Susan shouted. Said person turned around along with Peter and Edmund. Susan threw herself into his arms and kissed him. Caspian's arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her back. They can vaguely her gagging and giggiling. Susan pulled awy but holds him tightly still.

"I'm sorry my brothers punched you. I missed you are Narnia so much that I pushed away everything that reminder me of you and Narnia. Even my siblings."

"It's alright. You are here now and that's all that matters. I love you," Caspian said. More gagging and awwwing.

"I love you too," She said as she kissed him again.

"Okay break it up you two. You have forever to do that," Peter said. Susan smiled as she hugged Caspian. _'That's right I'll be here forever with the people I will love forever.'_

**(A/N I am tempted to write the story of Peter and Edmund punching Caspian but it may take a while. I hope Susan is not to ooc for ya'll if she is my apologies. My writing got away from me. Thanks for reading "Susan's true home" Much love.)**


End file.
